


Yurusanae!

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Kanako isn't particularly thrilled with Sanae's new love interest...





	Yurusanae!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kanako blinked several times as the door to the shrine slid open and she was face to face with the two women grinning broadly at her. 

She gave her head a shake, just to make sure her eyes weren't in the midst of deception.

Just to make sure the priestess of her shrine wasn't stood there, hand in hand with the entity that watched over the Hakurei shrine.

Yukari was probably the closest to being its deity since the native goddess seemed non-existent.

 _"That or she got tired of Yukari's cr-"_  Kanako was thinking before Sanae's chirpy voice cut through. 

"I'm home, Lady Kanako!".

"I..can see that".

"Yukari is staying for dinner!".

"Good evening, Kanako" Yukari smiled.

"I bet it is.." the goddess grumbled beneath her breath, "Good evening to you too" she then added louder. 

She gave the blonde a hard stare as her carefree tone and too close contact to Sanae started to grate on her nerves already.

Kanako had no idea what was going on but she figured she would find out soon enough when the priestess dragged the youkai past her & into their home.

"Uh let's go inside, Yukari. I mean you've already met them both but let me go introduce you to Lady Suwako too!".

"Of course, it'll be much more courteous to introduce us again since we're meeting on much more different terms, isn't that right, _darling_?".

"Yukari..stop, you're making me blush!". 

"I find you even more endearing when you blush". 

"Oh my goddess, you're like the sweetest lover ever!". 

The conversation was exchanged loud enough to hover back into Kanako's ear, along with Sanae's giggle. 

"Lover?" Kanako repeated, a bit dazed. 

She was left standing at the door for a moment and didn't hear the click in the distance, not that it was her priority at this given time.

" _Lover_?". 

She sighed out & hoped this wasn't what she thought it was, _"Alright, this is a bad dream. This is definitely a dream. Or a nightmare. Only then would Sanae ever end up with Yukari, yes, that is all this is. A nightmare"_. 

Calmly walking back into the shrine after closing the door, Kanako kept repeating the word, 'Lover', as if it hadn't quite infused with her thought process as to what that actually meant. 

The fact that she was aware of her surroundings, could feel everything she touched and sense the countless of people praying to her reinstated one, _tiny_ detail. 

A detail that ruined her theory of it all being a dream. 

She was awake. 

Kanako's face went through a range of expressions nobody other than Byakuren would get to see. 

That included contemplation, annoyance, doubt and finally, horror when she realised that this was not a dream. 

"Suwako! We've got a problem!". 

 

The woman quickly went into the main living room to see that a few more additional guests had arrived. 

Courtesy of Yukari's gap. 

"Kanako, did you call?" Suwako grinned, "It sounded like the pin had dropped in your world". 

"You received all of _that_ from her outburst? Fascinating" Byakuren laughed beneath the hand covering her mouth, "Then again, she does have her moments where she reveals all". 

"Byakuren? What are you doing here?" Kanako questioned as it was the only thing she could focus on, "Eirin and Yuyuko too?". 

The two women were sat on the sofa and greeted Kanako as the goddess strode over to where Byakuren was. 

"We hope you don't mind the intrusion" Eirin spoke, "Suwako and Sanae invited us over to commemorate a special moment. Which, makes a lot of sense now" she chuckled at the blonde youkai. 

Sanae was pressed up against Yukari's side, the goddess being kept close by Yukari's arm around her waist. 

"I thought it'd be nice to have all our close ones with us" Sanae explained and relaxed against Yukari, "Obviously that included you both" she added happily. 

"Isn't she thoughtful" Yuyuko said and gave the youkai a playful wink, "You truly are full of surprises, Yukari".

Kanako wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation and glanced at Suwako who appeared far _too_ pleased with herself. 

The more the goddess thought about it, the more she thought her counterpart was far too relaxed about this, like she was aware of what was ongoing. She was casually stood near the kitchen door, her arms back behind her head and conversing with their guests like the knowledge of Yukari and Sanae being together was the norm. 

Like she _already_ knew. 

"Kanako, are you alright?" Byakuren asked softly and squeezed the palm in hers. 

"I feel like I've walked into some alternate reality written by some author who has an overly active imagination". 

"What do you mean?". 

The goddess's red eyes remained on the new, " _Couple?_ " she mused internally. 

"Am I seeing things right, Byakuren? Am I seeing the priestess of the Moriya Shrine on the arm of the Hakurei Shrine's..entity?". 

Byakuren was sure she saw a blue eyebrow twitch, "I was under the impression that you knew about them".

"Why would you assume that?". 

"Well, sweetheart, the entirety of Gensokyo is aware of their relationship" Byakuren answered with slight hesitation as she watched her lover's reaction, "I believe both Miss Shameimaru and Miss Himikaidou covered it in their respective papers". 

"You mean the ones that I barely read because one is primarily gossip and the other is not as informed?". 

"Ah, yes, those two". 

By now, Kanako was just perplexed as she switched from Byakuren's concerned face and the couple opposite her.

 _"How on earth did I miss that.."_. 

They too had become curious of Kanako and the priestess’s exchange of whispers. 

"Lady Kanako, are you okay? You..don't look so happy".

"I'm just trying to figure out what is going on here is all". 

Yukari smiled that incorrigible smile of hers which grated on the last of the frayed patience Kanako had. 

"Sanae and myself are in a relationship" the youkai answered simply, "As Byakuren stated, more or less _everyone_ is aware of this". 

"Yeah, the less seems to be Kanako" Suwako snickered. 

"You're not helping" the taller goddess scowled before softening her gaze at Sanae, "This doesn't make sense".

"Hm, I've heard of this situation before, more so what Kanako is probably feeling" the lunarian spoke up as she watched the exchange. 

"What do you mean, Eirin?" Yukari asked. 

"I believe Kanako is asserting her fears as a parent. It's quite natural, especially as those from the Outside World tend to have an increased amount of worry for those they raise. Even if they are living goddesses. So, Sanae's choice of suitors is bound to be concerning slightly". 

"Excuse me, I'm offended by that remark" Yukari objected at a grinning Eirin. 

"Call it a maternal instinct if you will on Kanako's part. You are renowned as trouble, therefore Kanako will be apprehensive" Eirin replied. 

"Do you mean like how I was behaving when Youmu and Reisen became involved? Fretting over her and worrying constantly?" Yuyuko said to her lover. 

Eirin chuckled and circled her thumb over Yuyuko's knuckle, "It took a bit of time to accept that she was growing up, didn't it? Not to mention that Reisen is hardly a problematic individual to begin with". 

"Of course. It was not my intent to assume that of Reisen to begin with. She is incredibly level headed". 

"She has to be considering her role as Kaguya's guard" Eirin smiled, "But what you experienced is what I imagine Kanako is feeling right now".

Kanako placed a hand out "Wait a second, this is _not_ the same thing. I can assure you that I, I am not concerned about Sanae growing up". 

"Who are you trying to kid?" Suwako smirked and scuffed her shoes against the floor, "You were close enough to being a helicopter parent". 

Kanako stared daggers, "Well, one of us had to since _somebody_ was losing her presence in the Outside World and Sanae's real parents were unavailable".

Suwako chuckled and reveled in seeing Kanako swelter in her budding annoyance at the situation 

"But can we go back to _this_ " the goddess motioned to Sanae and Yukari, "How did that even happen? Between all the incidents that have been going on, you two getting acquainted seems implausible".

"Lady Kanako, it doesn't matter what the situation is or where one is in life, love will always find a way" Sanae replied with stars in her eyes as she looked up at Yukari. 

"Oh for crying out loud..what have you done to her, Yukari.." Kanako muttered under breath before speaking up, "That aside, I truly find it difficult to believe that the two of you would have anything in common". 

"Outside perception can hinder what really lies beneath, Kanako" Yuyuko piped in, "I don't think anyone could see what draws Eirin and I together and yet, look at us".

The two couldn't look more like a couple in love despite their differences and history. 

After Eirin's trips to Hakugyokurou to help Youmu with her vision, the princess and the lunarian had found much common ground between them. The intellectual conversations, the fascination with the moon, the link to Yukari; it was almost inevitable. There was a naturally chemistry that flowed with serenity with everything they said to each other and eventually, even after Youmu's treatment, Eirin always visited. 

"I think if you were to keep your mind open, despite the kind of person that Yukari is, you too would see why they gel so well". 

Yukari scoffed with indignation, "That's the third jab, Yagokoro, I won't go easy on you because you are with Yuyuko" she grinned. 

"Let's avoid the violence at all costs" Byakuren interjected quickly, "But Eirin is correct".

"I can see it for them" Kanako sighed, "But I don't know. Since when has Yukari ever not had hidden intentions?". 

"I do have some integrity behind my actions, Kanako". 

" _Some_ , being the operative word".

"You're being way too judgemental" Sanae huffed, "Us being together isn't some political move, right, Yukari?".

"Absolutely not".

Kanako was still sceptical, "I have a difficult time believing that".

"I understand we've had our differences but do not let that taint our relationship" the blonde replied firmly and faced Sanae, "Making Sanae happy is the only intention I have so you have my word that there are no hidden or ulterior motives. I wish to take her under my wing, both with training with Reimu and as a lover". 

"Yukari" was all Sanae could stammer out under the piercing violet gaze. 

"Isn't that endearing?" Byakuren smiled at the duo. 

Kanako thought otherwise. 

"I think you are moving way too fast".

"But, but you literally just met Byakuren and you built her a temple!  That's taking it too fast!".

"Okay, firstly, do you recall _why_ we had to do that, hmm?".

Sanae hit back, "I know you had a crush on her even back then".

" _Everyone_ had a crush on Byakuren" Suwako chimed in unhelpfully.

"I will crush you" Kanako responded and glared at her counterpart, "And that is besides the point". 

"How sweet" Byakuren gushed and placed her palm on Kanako's cheek to get her to look her way, "Kanako, if it is possible for them to attain the kind of happiness we've found, do you not think that getting to know Yukari more would be wonderful? Look at Sanae's expression...".

The goddess had to admit that the woman was practically glowing. 

Yukari herself seemed quite at ease and though she couldn't work out for the life of her how they'd come to be, she couldn't deny that there was something..captivating about them. 

In the same way Eirin and Yuyuko shone out. 

Maybe it was the way Byakuren's eyes were making her weak, or maybe it was her tender touch but whatever it was, Kanako could feel her mind and body succumbing to her lover's request. 

"Sanae, are you sure about this?" she asked her priestess. 

"Yes!" was the instant reply, "I couldn't be _more_ sure of anything!". 

"I'm sure you said the same thing about that Pokémon Go fad those years ago". 

"Lady Suwako! This is not the same thing. Pokémon were fleeting, my love for Yukari is not". 

"My, what a poet she has become" Yuyuko laughed softly. 

"Love changes a woman, wouldn't you say?". 

Eirin's teasing tone made Yuyuko flush slightly. 

Kanako, on the other hand, was still somewhat baffled but relented anyway. 

Perhaps Yukari could teach the scatter-brained priestess more about the workings of Gensokyo. 

 _"Or **maybe** she will corrupt her"_ an inner voice whispered which Kanako shook away. 

If Yukari made Sanae happy, then she wasn't going to be the one to stand against that, even if she didn't understand it. 

"As you wish, Sanae. We'll discuss more over dinner. But remember _who_ you are dating". 

Yukari placed her hand around Sanae's hips and shook her head, "Really, Kanako, when are you going to stop treating her like she is still 18? She is a woman of her own mind & knows what she wants" she chided, though was trying so hard not to grin at the dangerous gaze the goddess was hammering her way.

"Exactly! What I like now is not the same as back then. Actually, I guess I've always had a bit of a thing for you" she said whilst looking up into Yukari's eyes, her heart so evidently dangling from her sleeve, "I kept quiet for the sake of the Shrine Wars".

"The Shrine Wars?" Suwako repeated, "That'd be a good idea for a show or something".

"Suwako, focus. Your great, great, great ancestor is being swayed by the enemy, how are you not concerned?".

"Lady Kanako, you are being a bit dramatic".

Suwako whistled, "When _Sanae_ tells you that, you know you've had it".

The priestess narrowed her eyes as Yukari chuckled at the implication. 

"Hey!". 

"Think of it this way, at least she'll never be late thanks to Yukari's ability, that is a plus right?".

Kanako face palmed herself and groaned when she realised that the sooner she accepted the blossoming relationship, the happier she'd be. 

Maybe. 

Or at least less likely to curse Yukari. 

She could definitely make use of Suwako like that if Yukari messed up. 

Goddess, human or whatever the species; parenthood is one aspect that would _always_ remain the same. 


End file.
